Some existing controller chips, such as FPGA (Field Programmable Gate Array), ARM (Advanced RISC Machines, RISC Microcontroller), CPU (Central Processing Unit), etc., need to be protected in a stable operating state when normally used. However, the power supply voltage received by these controller chips has a great influence on the operating state of the controller chips.
Due to the need for the stable operating state, the above controller chips have high stability requirements for the received power supply voltage (such as the logic supply voltage VDD_LOG or the core supply voltage VDD_CORE).